gentleearthcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Discussion with Ciela-- 9/7/11
On 9/7/11, around 12:30 PM CST, Ciela, under the name "Strangerwoman" arrived on the server. At first, I didn't know she was a canon character, until I saw her name was red, which is why I soudnd dumb at the beginning :) Below is the transcript of our discussions: When she logged in, I was standing in my house, and had to go look for her. >08:15:18 INFO Strangerwoman /174.48.33.123:57875 logged in with entity id 2513153 at (world -44.90603926223494, 67.0, -149.11493981056717) >08:18:36 INFO Howdy >08:18:41 [INFO < [37m> ...Hello [0m >08:18:41 [INFO Welcome to the server :) >08:19:09 [INFO < [37m> ..Server? [0m >08:20:25 [INFO Oh >08:20:28 [INFO Whao >08:20:53 [INFO I'm Loiathal, it's nice to meet you. >08:20:54 [INFO < [37m> ..I'm sorry? [0m >08:21:07 [INFO < [37m> I'm Ciela. [0m >08:21:13 [INFO You live under Deepshore Lake, right? >08:21:23 [INFO < [37m> Deepshore Lake...? [0m >08:21:36 [INFO Through the trapdoor, underwater? >08:21:42 [INFO < [37m> Oh, yes. I did. [0m >08:21:48 [INFO There's a sign in there that says it's "Ciela's House" >08:21:56 [INFO Oh, you've since moved? >08:21:59 [INFO < [37m> This area has changed. [0m >08:22:04 [INFO yes >08:22:10 [INFO Many of us woke up here recently >08:22:15 [INFO < [37m> I see. [0m >08:22:17 [INFO No sense living in squalor. >08:22:26 [INFO < [37m> So there is more than just David now? [0m >08:22:37 [INFO yes, although I haven't seen him in a while. >08:22:43 [INFO < [37m> Oh... [0m >08:22:48 [INFO If I may ask, how did you get here? >08:23:18 [INFO < [37m> By walking. [0m >08:23:42 [INFO You walked? From where? I didn't think there was civilization anywhere within walking distance. >08:23:54 [INFO < [37m> Oh, there's not. [0m >08:24:05 [INFO < [31m~Ciela [37m> You have the only civilization. [0m At this point, I found Ciela in front of the house with the sign "To an old friend" that's near the fishing shack. >08:24:40 INFO So you came here by yourself? >08:24:48 [INFO < [37m> Just now? Yes. [0m >08:25:02 [INFO Do you know who's house this is? >08:25:06 [INFO < [37m> No. [0m >08:25:07 [INFO I've often wonered. >08:25:10 [INFO *wondered >08:25:41 [INFO < [37m> You began commerce? [0m >08:25:55 [INFO Sort of >08:25:56 [INFO < [37m> Err, well not you specifically.. but your society? [0m >08:26:00 [INFO I don't know if anyone's bought any fish >08:26:04 [INFO But I operate a trading center >08:26:16 [INFO < [37m> That's good. [0m >08:26:24 [INFO Not usually with currency, but gold, diamonds, or whatever else pepole have in trade. >08:26:30 [INFO < [37m> Have you established any sort of government? [0m >08:26:34 [INFO Not at the moment. >08:26:39 [INFO We're still fairly small. >08:26:59 [INFO Haven't needed one yet, although if there a problems we'll probably do so. >08:27:08 [INFO < [37m> I would suggest it. [0m >08:27:23 [INFO Why, if I may ask? >08:27:29 [INFO Just for it's general usefulness? [0m We began moving down the path of Deepshore. >08:27:54 INFO < [37m> To show the others that humans are strong and capable. [0m >08:28:09 [INFO ...the others? What others? The scientists? >08:28:14 [INFO < [37m> Yes. [0m >08:28:14 [INFO IntelligentMan? >08:28:24 [INFO < [31m~Ciela [37m> "Spleef"? [0m And then stopped in front of the spleef arena. >08:28:24 INFO They are not human? >08:28:29 [INFO It's a game >08:28:41 [INFO < [37m> Oh, a sport? [0m >08:28:42 [INFO You try to dig underneath the other person >08:28:43 [INFO Yes >08:28:48 [INFO And knock them into the pool. >08:28:56 [INFO I'm not very good at it, but it's quite a lot of fun. >08:29:00 [INFO < [37m> That's good, sports are part of an established culture. [0m >08:29:13 [INFO Agreed. It's an excellent outlet. >08:29:45 [INFO < [37m> And these homes are quite extravagant, considering your limited resources. [0m >08:29:51 [INFO Hehe-- I couldn't help myslef. >08:29:59 [INFO I have a lot of time on my hands, so I figured I might as well. >08:30:22 [INFO < [37m> This is all very good. [0m >08:30:27 [INFO < [37m> I'm happy. [0m >08:30:33 [INFO I'm glad you like it....does this mean you'll be staying? >08:30:43 [INFO We have plenty of space >08:30:55 [INFO < [37m> I can't let Ziato find me, so no. [0m >08:30:57 [INFO < [37m> I'm sorry. [0m >08:31:01 [INFO And we always welcome newcomers, although it seems like you were here first. >08:31:04 [INFO Ziato? >08:31:12 [INFO Is he one of the scientists? >08:31:23 [INFO < [37m> Yes, you know him well. [0m >08:31:28 [INFO < [37m> Scienziato. [0m >08:31:44 [INFO Oh yes >08:31:50 [INFO I've encountered him once before. >08:31:58 [INFO I wouldn't call him a pleasant man. >08:32:05 [INFO < [37m> Agreed. [0m >08:32:16 [INFO What is he looking for you for? [0m Here, we reached Forerunnerman's home. >08:32:41 INFO < [37m> Oh... [0m >08:32:49 [INFO < [37m> David doesn't live here anymore? [0m >08:32:59 [INFO No. He must have moved before we arrived >08:33:05 [INFO Although we've met him a few times. >08:33:13 [INFO I do not know where he lives now. >08:33:37 [INFO < [37m> You will have to convince him to come back. [0m >08:33:54 [INFO he is important to this? >08:34:05 [INFO < [37m> All of you must work together. [0m >08:34:07 [INFO he seemed very distraught. >08:34:11 [INFO < [37m> To establish society. [0m >08:34:15 [INFO Mumbled a lot about the truth >08:34:16 [INFO < [37m> ...I can imagine. [0m >08:34:25 [INFO Why is society so important here? >08:34:37 [INFO What are the scientists studying here? >08:34:48 [INFO < [37m> Because without society, humans... people... [0m >08:34:55 [INFO < [37m> We simply crumble. [0m >08:35:02 [INFO < [37m> You must prove yourselves to them. [0m >08:35:08 [INFO Alright >08:35:15 [INFO I do not understand why, but I will do so. [0m We left David's house and went back outside. It was nighttime, and we encountered monsters for the first time since she arrived. >08:35:49 INFO < [37m> I see Ziato turned on his toys. [0m >08:36:00 [INFO What toys are those? The monsters? >08:36:05 [INFO < [37m> Yes. [0m >08:36:13 [INFO Dreadful things. >08:36:27 [INFO Although I have developed methods of destroying them. >08:37:42 [INFO < [31m~Ciela [37m> This is David's boat.. [0m This was the little boat near the Invictus, with the maps and compass. >08:37:59 INFO The Invictus? >08:38:03 [INFO Where did he sail it? >08:38:05 [INFO < [37m> No this one. [0m >08:38:11 [INFO Ah. >08:39:03 [INFO < [37m> ...Where is Tower One? [0m >08:39:21 [INFO See those blocks under the water? >08:39:27 [INFO That's all that's left. >08:39:31 [INFO IntelligentMan destroyed it. >08:39:46 [INFO Presumably because it functioned as a control node. >08:40:06 [INFO < [37m> ... [0m >08:40:16 [INFO < [37m> I see. [0m >08:40:18 [INFO Where did you go? >08:40:30 [INFO I do not know how he did so. We swam over to the remains of Tower One. She was very quiet for a while, as if thinking the situation over. >08:40:35 [INFO < [37m> The remains of Tower One. [0m >08:41:01 [INFO This is all that is left. >08:41:29 [INFO Not even all the explosives I own could have destroyed that. >08:41:56 [INFO < [37m> He won't destroy twelve, at least. [0m >08:42:08 [INFO What is special about twelve? >08:42:14 [INFO He also destroyed 7. >08:42:20 [INFO < [37m> ...I cannot say, really. [0m >08:42:24 [INFO The rest are intact, as far as I know. [0m At this point, she teleported both of us to the shore by Tower Twelve. >08:44:31 INFO < [37m> The truth to everything is in twelve. [0m >08:44:41 [INFO < [37m> But you cannot go in, nor out. [0m >08:44:46 [INFO No, there are no entrances. >08:45:05 [INFO And even explosves won't put a dent in that construction. >08:45:21 [INFO Is that was David saw? >08:45:25 [INFO < [37m> Perhaps one day you will find a way. But you will have to search for the truth another way. [0m >08:45:45 [INFO < [37m> David was in that place many times. [0m >08:46:00 [INFO < [37m> But that wasn't how he learned the truth. [0m >08:46:20 [INFO < [37m> ...oh David... [0m >08:46:27 [INFO Where should we begin our search then? Or, how can we help David? >08:46:59 [INFO < [37m> What have you learned so far? [0m >08:47:08 [INFO not much, I'm afraid. >08:47:14 [INFO The scientists know something >08:47:25 [INFO David is tormented by whatever it is that he knows. >08:48:04 [INFO The towers are meant for observation >08:48:07 [INFO And perhaps other things. >08:48:20 [INFO But we haven't been inside any of them except three. >08:48:25 [INFO For "testing" [0m Here, we returned to the spawn point, where we stayed for the rest of our discussion. >08:49:04 INFO And don't drink the cactus juice. [0m I couldn't help myself. >08:50:05 INFO < [37m> Hm. [0m >08:50:12 [INFO < [37m> There is nothing else? [0m >08:50:36 [INFO Someone named Laura Sharpe needs our help. >08:50:42 [INFO But we don't know how to contact her. >08:50:43 [INFO < [37m> ...! [0m >08:50:48 [INFO < [37m> I see. [0m >08:51:10 [INFO You recognize the name? >08:51:17 [INFO < [37m> Yes. [0m >08:51:31 [INFO David left a book, with writing about her in his old house. >08:51:44 [INFO But didn't seem to know how to contact her ether. >08:52:06 [INFO < [37m> Well he knows how to now, but he can't. [0m >08:52:15 [INFO < [37m> Listen, David's memory is...fragile. [0m >08:52:26 [INFO < [37m> He's remembering things all the time. [0m >08:52:32 [INFO That sounds like an understatement. >08:52:48 [INFO < [37m> Don't be surprised if he knows something he didn't before. [0m >08:53:03 [INFO < [37m> You cannot blame him for it, someone else tampered with his mind. [0m >08:53:08 [INFO I'll ask him next time he comes around. Looking for him has never been a fruitful excercise. >08:53:14 [INFO Tampered...? >08:53:24 [INFO < [37m> Yes. [0m >08:53:27 [INFO < [37m> A long, long time ago. [0m >08:53:35 [INFO One of the scientists? Ziedo? >08:53:54 [INFO < [37m> No, long before they were even a part of his life. [0m >08:54:04 [INFO I see. >08:54:29 [INFO < [37m> I will reveal what little I can. [0m >08:54:40 [INFO < [37m> David was a scientist. [0m >08:54:44 [INFO < [37m> His name is David Hood. [0m >08:54:48 [INFO < [37m> Understand? [0m >08:54:51 [INFO Yes. >08:54:58 [INFO < [37m> Good. [0m >08:55:05 [INFO After whatever happened to him, he is no longer one of them? >08:55:37 [INFO < [37m> The scientists you know have no relation to the science team David was a part of. [0m >08:55:46 [INFO Ok. >08:56:18 [INFO < [37m> I must go now. [0m >08:56:22 [INFO Alright. >08:56:25 [INFO < [37m> I have a feeling my presence has been detected. [0m >08:56:31 [INFO Do you need any assistance covering your presence up? >08:56:36 [INFO < [37m> No. [0m >08:56:41 [INFO Good luck then >08:56:43 [INFO < [37m> I can hide myself well here. [0m >08:56:49 [INFO Thank you, and I hope to see you again soon. >08:56:55 [INFO < [37m> Goodbye. [0m >08:56:57 [INFO You are welcome here anytime. At this point, she logged out. She seemed very interested in our advancing our society, including creating a government, and our spleef arena." As for "finding the truth", I'm not sure where we should look now. Hopefully David comes by soon-- maybe we can get some coherent information out of him now. If not, we're probably best off looking for Laura Sharpe. Also, perhaps establishing a government will get us somewhere with the scientists? It can't hurt. -Loiathal 2011-09-07_12.47.19.png|Ciela Standing in Front of Tower 12 2011-09-07_12.55.22.png|Ending discussions in front of the board [[Category:Event] Category:Ciela Category:Act One